


【蜥佣】Violation

by Zoujinjin



Category: all佣 - Fandom, 蜥佣
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 16:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: 看到了新角色蜥蜴人那個長舌頭….銅魚:奈布!你受的了嗎?(大喊因為完全不懂蜥蜴人，只知道是變異人所以我就設定為變異瘋狂博士吧!線上看受雇要殺博士的小刺客被調0就肉渣渣渣渣吧(微笑*短篇*大家一起吃蜥傭，保年輕美麗頭腦聰明





	【蜥佣】Violation

**Author's Note:**

> 看到了新角色蜥蜴人  
> 那個長舌頭….  
> 銅魚:奈布!你受的了嗎?(大喊  
> 因為完全不懂蜥蜴人，只知道是變異人  
> 所以我就設定為變異瘋狂博士吧!  
> 線上看受雇要殺博士的小刺客被調0  
> 就肉渣渣渣渣吧(微笑  
> *短篇  
> *大家一起吃蜥傭，保年輕美麗頭腦聰明

“咳咳!”被狠狠按在牆壁上，奈布狼狽的抓住那隻掐著自己脖子上長滿鱗片的手  
雖然知道自己的目標是變異人，但之前任務對象都是正常人類的奈布還是有些恐懼  
人類在不正常一點，也就是在身上改裝武器或是對藥物有完全免疫等而已  
不像這個…完全就是  
怪物!  
“您的心裡似乎在侮罵我”那個男人咧著幾乎到兩頰的嘴笑道  
奈布沒理他  
被抓到的傭兵下場都是能清楚預料的  
被目標殺死或是反受目標所託殺死雇主  
而後者會因為對雇主不忠而引響後續生意，往後也會遭來麻煩  
還不如死了痛快  
當然還有幸運一點，從目標手裡逃脫，然後見機行事  
這是奈布現在所需要的  
“你看起來很小，幾歲了?”男人溫和問，但手上的力道加強  
“…十…十六”他艱難的回應，而脖子上的力道也為著他的回答變輕了  
看來這個怪物有意和他閒聊一些有的沒的  
有許多人都是因為話太多所以才會被人有機可趁殺死的。他心想  
“十六?那很年輕阿”男人稱讚道，接著他咧開嘴，伸出如蜥蜴那般長的舌頭  
“什!”  
“真不好意思”他收回舌頭用手拍拍奈布，似乎在笑他一瞬間瞪圓的眼睛”我的習慣”  
奈布垂下頭，他的脖子還是被掐著，雙手則是掛在身邊  
他記得袖子處有藏著小刀。他必須在怪物發現前找到並且奪回主權  
“您知道我的研究嗎?”男人心情似乎很好，他放下奈布，然後背對他指指那些關在實驗瓶子裡的生物  
“…不知道”有些緊戒男人的大意，奈布退到一個安全距離小心回答  
男人的背對讓他好動作，他已經碰到小刀了  
只要…  
一股利風襲來，奈布迅速抬起頭  
但還是晚了一步  
“那我和你說明，這是用來…”男人笑瞇瞇地轉身，看著被自己尾吧甩到牆壁上的人兒”嘛!反正之後你會知道的”  
厚實的牆壁被自己撞出一些裂痕，就算自己的身體不弱，也無法正面接受這種力道  
身體一動就痛，可能有內傷  
看來這次是死定了。奈布這樣想著，身體軟綿綿的滑了下去  
那就一起下地獄吧!  
他從口袋抽出一顆炸藥，那是只要用力擲在地上就能小幅度爆炸的小炸藥  
“去死吧!”他用力一扔  
炸藥在即將碰到地板時，他被一個力道摟住，頭靠在體溫偏低冷的胸口，然後眼睜睜看著那個炸藥被男人穩穩接住，然後碾碎在掌心  
“本想好好待您。但您真是個不乖的孩子呢!”耳邊是男人無奈的聲音，奈布來不及反應臉就被大手捏住扭到男人面前，”我得試著讓您安分點”  
男人咧開嘴，那長舌探了出來，舔上奈布被捏著微嘟的嘴唇上  
濕滑的觸感讓奈布一身機靈，他緊緊閉上嘴唇，防止被那噁心的物體進入  
“張開嘴，我親愛的”男人見眼前的人還是不聽話，嘆了一口氣  
啪!  
臉上一陣劇痛，奈布的臉被甩到一邊，原本白嫩的臉頰頓時紅腫不堪  
奈布感覺到口中的腥甜，嘴角失守露出一絲血液，盡數被男人的長舌舔去  
有些冰冷的舌頭以最溫柔的方式去輕撫嘴角，在探出一個空隙後猛的深入口腔中  
“嗚….阿…”男人的舌尖端是分岔的，兩邊就像有意試般攪著他的舌頭，在沿著喉嚨深去  
好噁心…  
“如果想被拔掉牙齒鎖在地上當我研究生物的發洩玩具，就咬下去吧”奈布身體一抖，剛闔下去的嘴慢慢張開  
看到他聽話的樣子，男人鋒利的眼神變得柔和”乖孩子”  
他將咧開的嘴吻上奈布的唇，發出一聲哼笑  
“唔!”奈布眼睛頓時睜大，雙手推拒著身上人反而被十指緊扣押在牆上，連胡亂掙動的雙腿一隻也被粗壯的尾吧勾起掛在一邊  
雙唇緊貼，奈布的嘴就像被破門的城門，只能被敵人侵略。男人細長的舌因距離的關係能進入更深處  
掙扎了幾秒，男人就感受到身下人推拒的力道漸漸消失，他這才收回沾上許多傭兵口中液體的舌頭  
“疼…”顫抖的嘴一不小心動到傷口，奈布倒抽一口氣  
傭兵眼眶中盡是忍住不低落的淚水，男人有些心疼的舔舔他的臉頰，用手指撫摸剛才紅腫的地方  
“不疼了，不疼了”他誘哄孩子般輕聲安慰，但手上的動作豪不客氣的撕開傭兵身上的衣物

 

跪趴在實驗床上，奈布已經是插翅難飛了  
他身上只剩餘衣物殘布，雙手被向上綁在床頭櫃上，只剩下臀部高高翹起  
“您的屁股非常好看”那個瘋男人用一種鑑定生物的口吻說著”挺俏､飽滿而且皮膚細滑”  
他撫上奈布光裸的臀部，末了還輕拍一下，激起一陣肉浪  
“不管是生物還是一些人類眼中，都非常適合繁衍下一代”  
“滾!”受不了男人的口吻，奈布低吼  
男人有些奇怪的看他，就像不理解他為何氣憤  
“好吧，如果您不喜歡這樣被稱讚，那我道歉”男人聳肩，然後單膝跪在那高翹著的臀部前  
“你幹嘛?!”感覺到危機，奈布驚恐地問道  
“雖然說我本質上是人類，但身體上的機能都接近昆蟲”男人的手指滑過那細嫩的皮膚，搓揉中間的粉色小洞”你的小洞太小了，待會可能會受傷”  
“你說甚麼?!”奈布慌張地用腳踹向後面的男人。他以為男人只是瘋狂而已，沒想到還是一個變態!  
男人抓住那隻有勁的右腿讓他翹在空中，另一手啪啪兩聲就搧在那白嫩的屁股蛋上  
“怎麼又不乖了?”男人壓制住另一隻腳，舌頭輕觸那因緊張而緊鎖的洞口”是害怕嗎?別怕，會舒服的”  
“放開我!”奈布驚叫，屁股不顧拍打左躲右閃的避開那條舌頭  
男人的眼睛死死盯著那都能晃出殘影的小洞，腦海中盡是把那小洞玩到大開漏水的場面  
欣賞眼前類似求偶的動作，男人褲檔中的性器已經膨脹起來，隨時都能進入母體產卵  
“好啦，若是您在這樣，我就直接進入喔”男人看似不在意的說著”經過改造，我那裏是雙呢!你的小洞會被我兩個性器填滿。到時候屁股裂開了可別怪我”  
當然，就算擴張了也會裂開就是了。男人咧出一個笑容，他等不及看這個小傭兵因疼痛而徒勞掙扎崩潰的可愛樣子  
還可以順便做一個要幹傭兵多久才能讓他陷入情慾旋窩中，成為一個沒有他肉棒就會飢渴發春的淫蕩小母獸  
奈布輕聲啜泣。他以為他都能淡然面對死亡，當然能更勇敢面對被一個男人強行插入，但他沒辦法  
“求您….”他哀求著”要我做甚麼都行，求您…求您不要插入”  
他的淚水從那湛藍的眼中低落，因哭泣而略通紅的臉頰和喘氣卻顯得更加色情  
“真可憐…”男人憐惜著皺眉，然後舌頭一個使力，用力突破那一縮一縮的小洞中  
“嗚!!”  
“親愛的，再多哭一些”男人語氣中帶著些許變態的興奮”你哭得我都硬了”

 

趴在枕頭上，奈布全身顫抖著  
他的後方經過經過那長舌擴張，已經變得濕軟黏糊  
而在擴張期間，他不爭氣的在男人舌下射了一發又一發，最後還是男人用”您的小肉棒太過於享受”為由而綁起  
更過分的是，為了鎖住他，男人在他的乳頭上穿上浸泡媚藥的銀環，再用兩條鍊子穿過環掛在一邊上  
乳頭陣陣麻癢，男人說得讓乳肉吸收完媚藥，往後只能腫脹麻癢才能取下  
“我想做個實驗”男人從門口走來，手上帶著一隻紅筆和一推車的紅色藥瓶”我想試試看征服你”  
“你休想!”奈布吼道

 

黑暗的實驗室，只有手術床上的燈微亮著  
床因搖擺發出嘎機嘎機的聲響，連帶著激烈的喘息聲  
跪趴的人已經被換了一一個姿勢，仰躺呈現迴紋針的姿勢，但因為腹部鼓起，只能做到讓屁股面對天花板而以  
那原本白嫩的臀部已經是青紫一片，上面密密麻麻的紅色正字記號讓人心驚  
“呼…”在他上方的男人掐住那傷痕累累的臀瓣，將性器進入得更深處”我的小奈布，親愛的。好好吃下去”語畢，他又將精液射入深處  
將性器拔出奈布體內，裡面已經濕漉漉的滿滿是他的精子  
男人欣賞這個原本緊闔的粉嫩小洞被他征服的闔都闔不緊，依稀還能看見裡頭的精液的媚紅色  
“嗚…滾!你滾!”奈布已經把尊嚴丟棄放聲大哭，在這場性愛中，他不知道承受多少淫藥，不知道說過多少放蕩的話語來祈求男人插入他  
他早已輸了徹底  
從架子上拿下一個塞子，男人舔舔唇把它塞入那個已經爛熟的肉穴中  
“走開!我要殺了你!”被開苞徹底的肉穴只記得被抽插時的爽感，緊緊吸著肛塞不放，連身體主人都無法控制  
男人看著那哭的凶狠又帶著殺氣的小臉，剛軟下的性器又再次抬頭  
但小傢伙的肉穴已經必須休息了。  
男人看著那張還在叫罵的小嘴，兩根性器又興奮的溢出一些汁液


End file.
